Fast switching of information, be it samples of analog signals or alphanumeric data, is an important task in a communication network. The network nodes in which lines or transmission links from various directions are interconnected for exchanging information between them are often the cause of delay in the transmission. If much traffic is concentrated in a node, and if in particular most of the traffic passes through only few of the links, increased delays or even loss of information are often encountered. It is therefore desirable to have switching nodes which allow fast routing.
In EP 312628 is described a switching apparatus for interconnecting a plurality of incoming and outgoing transmission links of a communication network, or for exchanging data between incoming and outgoing computer- and workstation connection links. Furthermore, known packet formats are described.
An overview over prior art switching technology is given on the Internet page www.zurich.ibm.com/Technology/ATM/SWOCPWP, wherein an introduction into the PRIZMA Chip is illustrated. Another source for information about this topic is the publication “A flexible shared-buffer switch for ATM at Gbit/s rates” by W. E. Denzel, A. P. J. Engbersen, I. Iliadis in Computer Networks and ISDN Systems, (0169-7552/94), Elsevier Science B.V., Vol. 27, No. 4, pp. 611-624.
The PRIZMA chip comprises a shared common output buffer has 16 input ports and 16 output ports which provide a port speed of 300-400 Mbit/s. The switch's principle is first to route incoming packets through a fully parallel I/O routing tree and then to queue the routed packets in the output buffer. In addition to this, the chip uses a separation between data (payload) and control (header) flow. Only the payloads are stored in a dynamically shared output buffering storage. With this architecture, head-of-the-line-queuing is avoided. The PRIZMA chip has a scalable architecture and hence offers multiple expansion capabilities with which the port speed, the number of ports and the data throughput can be increased. These expansions can be realized based on a modular use of the PRIZMA. Also single-stage or multi-stage switch fabrics can be constructed in a modular way.
The PRIZMA chip is especially suited for broadband telecommunications, based on ATM, i.e. the Asynchronous Transfer Mode. However, the concept is not restricted to ATM-oriented architectural environments. ATM is based on short, fixed-length packets, often called cells and is supposed to be applied as the integrated switching and transmission standard for the future public Broadband Integrated Services Digital Network (BISDN). PRIZMA's topology and queuing arrangement for contention resolution employs a high degree of parallelism. The routing function is performed in a distributed way at the hardware level, referred to as self-routing. ATM packets are classified into several packet types, particularly packet types with different payload sizes, and the PRIZMA chip is dedicated to handle packets with a payload up to 64 bytes. However, also packet payloads with 12, 16, 32 or 48 bytes are often to be transported.
The bandwidth through the shared memory of an output-queued switch must equal N times the individual port speed, which poses significant implementation concerns at high line rates. Because of this, input-queued switches have gained popularity in recent years. The performance limitations of FIFO-queued crossbar-based switches have been largely overcome by applying techniques such as virtual output queuing (VOQ), combined with centralized scheduling to achieve good throughput. VOQ entails the sorting of incoming packets at the input side based on the packet's destination output.
Packet switches that rely solely on output queuing are not well scalable to high data rates because of the high memory bandwidth requirement. Implementations that use a high degree of parallelism can achieve the desired bandwidth, but limit the amount of memory that can be integrated on a single chip, thus potentially leading to high packet loss rates and highly traffic-dependent performance.